roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
Frag
}} The Frag is an Explosive Throwable in Phantom Forces. It is currently the only grenade in Phantom Forces, as well as the only explosive device. All player classes have access to three of these upon spawning. History The M67 Fragmentation Grenade was adopted by the US military in 1968 to replace the aging Mark 2 "pineapple" grenades (used in WWII) and the M26 grenades (used in Vietnam and Korea). It was a development of the M33, which was meant to replace the M26. It has an effective radius of 15 meters (49 feet). It weighs 400 grams (14 oz) and is filled with 180 g (6.5 oz) of Composition B explosives. When the grenade explodes, the Composition B breaks up the metal casing of the grenade and flings the resultant flak in a wide radius. In-Game The Frag's model is extremely simple, dating back to even the alpha versions of Phantom Forces. The grenade itself has far more of an apple shape compared to the M67's offset spherical shape. This is due to the model's fidelity. When the grenade is thrown, the "spoon" is removed (accurate to the real world grenade), leaving only the payload. The real M67 features a 4-5.5 second fuse. Its counterpart in Phantom Forces features a 5-second fuse. General Information The Frag is the only explosive in Phantom Forces. As such, it's one of the most powerful crowd control weapons and lethal traps one can use at their disposal. Unfortunately, there are only three available per life, and there is no way to get any more grenades after exhausting the supply. Frags feature an indicator on them that are often easy to notice close up, and become more difficult further away. The indicator comes in two colors; friendly grenades are marked in green, enemy grenades in red. However, one's own grenade will be shown with a green flare, meaning that it is completely possible that a player can end up killing themselves with their own grenade without noticing. Allied grenades will not injure other allies, but the explosion can reduce their ability to hear momentarily, and the particle effects can temporarily reduce visibility. Furthermore, the Frag features a 5-second fuse. On the fifth second, the grenade will explode. By holding the grenade button, the user will cook their Frag, intentionally holding it to reduce the fuse. This is the best way to increase the lethality of the Frag. As one cooks their Frag, they will get a visual notification of how many seconds have passed, as the crosshairs will pulse each second. Usage and Tactics The Frag in Phantom Forces features many uses. The most important thing to know, outside of the Frag's 5-second fuse, is that the grenade inherits the user's velocity when thrown. This means that one can build up even more throwing velocity by sprinting, diving, and/or flinging their mouse in the direction that they wish to throw. Even with simulated aerodynamic drag, this means that a Frag's throwing distance can be about 100 to 150 studs. When thrown vertically, it can reach about 120 studs of height. With a moderate arc, most users will be able to reach locations such as the rooftops of Ravod 911 with a dive boost, while vertically thrown Frags can almost reach the top of Mirage's skyscrapers, being only a floor or two short of reaching the top. Frags can be thrown directly at the ground, causing them to halt. This can be useful while running away from an enemy, as the Frag can be left as a trap. Enemies may not have time to react to a Frag that is about to explode right in front of them. Along with this, they can also be rolled - combined with the throw distance, a Frag can easily reach up to 120 studs from a thrower before exploding. Rebounding a Frag off a wall tends to reduce its speed greatly, however. Smartly cooking the Frag, while dangerous, makes it even more lethal by reducing the amount of time an enemy has to react. Three seconds will allow the Frag to explode at about 70 studs away with a strong throw, suitable for traveling behind enemy lines or onto rooftops. Four seconds is as long as a user should safely cook - it will travel a short distance before exploding, anywhere between 30 to 40 studs. When combined with a high arc and a speed boost, this can let Frags "airburst", dramatically increasing their lethality by allowing them to explode above targets, preventing them from absorbing the blast for nearby allies. For maximum lethality, a direct throw onto a target will almost certainly eliminate them. Well versed grenadiers will know exactly where their grenades will explode for maximum effect. Because a Frag is an explosive, dealing damage over an area, it is one of the most lethal things to a group of targets. A Frag can be completely nullified if someone lays on it, or a corpse falls on top of it. Those behind others will take a reduced amount of damage from the blast, however, being inside the lethal kill radius is almost guaranteed to eliminate anybody within it, regardless of who or what is in the way. Even diving onto a Frag is not guaranteed to save someone from it. Traveling away from the Frag or placing solid cover between said person and the Frag is most effective in minimizing damage dealt. However, airbursts may result in one not having enough time to react. To counter this, engaging the thrower in close-quarters-combat (CQC) will result in them not being able to throw the Frag in time, or if they do throw it, it will be unlikely that the thrower will escape even if they win the following gunfight. In the most extreme cases, however, players will charge the enemy while holding out a frag. As the frag does not disappear when the player is killed, the frag will explode on the dead player's body. The grenade will "drop" in a fixed position where their torso once was, with the same fuse time as when the player was holding it. This means that a player that was charging in holding a grenade is still a credible threat, as the grenade, unless it detonates, is still live. This means that it's entirely possible to catch out a player attempting to rush over a corpse, either for a weapon or to attain an objective. Conclusion The Frag is the ultimate room clearing utility. A well-placed frag can turn the tide of a battle. However, they should not be used lightly. Their limited pool means that a grenade will have to be used with some semblance of intelligence, such as being thrown at a contested objective to clear out enemies. Trivia * Although the effective radius of the M67 grenade is small in game, real-life throwers make sure that they're behind cover even if they are 30 meters away, as the explosion can still send out shrapnel flying out well beyond 15 meters. * The Frag's appearance has changed twice. ** On Easter (3/27/2016), the Frag was replaced by a light green Easter egg. ** On 4/27/2018, the Frag was replaced by a yellow head from a Roblox character. The yellow head is commonly associated with the appearance of Roblox accounts that were created in 2006/2007 and makes up one of the few traditional appearances for "noob" characters. * Players can get headshots with Frags, which can kill even past close range. ** This is because Frags essentially send out a bunch of 'rays'. If one contacts the head, then it's considered a headshot by the game. * Frags are one of two ways players can commit suicide, with the other being falling. Interestingly, players that kill themselves with Frags are awarded a kill on the leader board but are also given a death. Suicide deaths, however, do not give XP, nor do they affect the score in any game mode, meaning that players who suicide the entire game will not end up on top of their team. * In the CTE version of Phantom Forces, Frags received new sound effects for a long-distance explosion and a short distance explosion. Another feature is that if players stand too close to a Frag without being killed, their vision will be blurred and their ears will ring. This concussive effect encourages throwing Frags more, as while they may not be lethal, their effect can disorient enemies. Category:Explosives Category:Grenade Category:Weaponry Category:Throwable